Gunsmith Idols
by D3strud0
Summary: Lilly and Miley are two teen girls running a weapons shop in Malibu, but their side hobby is bounty hunting! Their task is to hunt down runaway criminals, but they always end up with dangerous jobs and major messes. Loosely based on Gunsmith Cats. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Lilly Truscott stood in the empty indoor shooting range. She aimed her favorite gun, the CZ-75, carefully at the human shaped paper target near the back wall of her firing lane. She was wearing the standard eye and ear protection that all shooting range required.

In a split second, she pull the trigger three times, keeping her arm stable, and the gun steady in her hands. An intense silence passed as the smoke cleared, and Lilly lowered her gun.

"Phew," She sighed, satisfied. She closed her eyes to allow her heartbeat to slow down from the rush.

As her eye were still shut, Lilly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and soft lips nibble at her neck. At first, Lilly automatically tensed by reflex, but as the lips traced their way around to gently suck on her earlobe and the arms moved to wrap around her neck, Lilly relaxed again and sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Miley," She said reticently.

Miley Stewart moaned a greeting and lowered her head to rest on Lilly's shoulder. "I love it when you smell like gunpowder… It gets me excited,"

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Lilly put her CZ-57 in the holster at her waist and turned to wrap her arms around Miley's waist. "Especially when I'm holding a gun,"

"I know," Miley smiled sheepishly after Lilly had pulled her into a warm kiss, "But I was watching you, and it just got me so anxious to be near you,"

Lilly laughed and kissed Miley's forehead, "Alright, I can relate to that. I've felt that way about you when I've seen you completely focused on disarming a bomb in a dangerous situation,"

"Good," Miley smiled, and licked her lips lustfully. She wanted to feel Lilly's lips on hers again. She postponed this yearning and looked past Lilly at the target Lilly had just fired at. "I see you got all your shots in the center scoring ring," She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You expect anything less from _the_ Lilly Truscott?" Lilly pretended to be offended.

"No," Miley smiled, "Of course not," Miley looked away from the target, and leaned forwards excitedly to continue her earlier train of thought, and pressed her lips to Lilly's. Lilly gladly took Miley up on the offer and embraced Miley tightly.

Miley moaned in pleasure as Lilly took dominance of the kiss. She responded by lustfully fighting to gain the dominance back. Suddenly, Lilly jerked away, leaving Miley disappointed.

"Wait a minute, Miles," She said, furrowing her brow, "If you're here, then who's running the shop?"

Miley smiled sheepishly, "I left Mikayla in charge so I could come see you,"

"What?!" Lilly's eye's widened, "She doesn't know how to check for permits, let alone, open the cash register!"

Miley ran her hands up and down Lilly's back teasingly. "Aw, come on, Lils. It's been completely dead all day! Not one single customer!" She raised her eyebrows, "Besides, what good was letting Mikayla shack up with us after she got out of the slammer if we don't put her to use?" Miley leaned to nibble on Lilly's earlobe again.

Lilly sighed, remembering how Mikayla had had a bounty on her head, and Lilly and Miley caught her. Mikayla had tried to convince him that she had been framed and screwed over and was being targeted. They didn't believe her at first, but when they were attacked and some sketchy guys who tried to kill her. Lilly told Mikayla that they were with her all the way, after their attackers had escaped after damaging her precious '67 GT500. Of course, they caught the guys and cleared Mikayla's name. However, she still had some minor offenses and had to do some small time. Her last request before the police took her away was, "Let me stay with you guys when I get out!" Lilly could still see the flippant tone of her voice as she said it.

Lilly was distracted by her memory of first meeting Mikayla when Miley's nibbling on her ear became more aggressive. She shivered as she felt Miley's tongue lick the ridge of her earlobe.

"Okay, okay," She smiled and pulled away, "There will be plenty of that later. Let's just get back to the store before Mikayla wrecks the store,"

Miley sighed, and gave Lilly one last deep kiss before unwrapping herself from Lilly. "Alright," She smiled playfully, "But I'll be sure to hold you to that,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-What the hell?!" Lilly cried. She and Miley stood in front of their gun shop, "Gunsmith Idols". It was thrashed. The windows were shattered and the walls were penetrated with bullet holes.

"Oh no!" Miley gasped, piecing it together, "Mikayla!"

Both girls rushed into the shop, and found it completely empty.

"Miley, go check the back! I'll look in the garage!"

Miley nodded, "Right!"

Both girl took off in different directions and started searching. Lilly went into the garage. It was empty, seeing how Lilly had parked her GT500 outside and showed no sign of struggle, or of anyone having been there at all.

"Lilly!" She heard Miley call out. She rushed back to the shop and saw Miley standing with a piece of paper in her hand. "It's a ransom note!" She panted, breathlessly.

Lilly took the paper from Miley and skimmed over it carefully.

"Do you think it's the same guys that were after her a few years ago?" Miley asked her nervously.

Lilly shook her head. "No… We took care of all of those guys," She bit down on her lip anxiously, "These guys are using her as bait to try to get to me,"

Miley blinked. "Who do you think it is?"

"I can think of a handful of people," Lilly sighed and stuffed the paper into her pocket. "Come on, we gotta go to the police station,"

"You think that's the best idea?"

"Sure," Lilly smirked, "Oliver owes me a favor,"

Miley smiled and threw herself onto Lilly, merging their lips together. "I love it when you take action! It gets me all hot and bothered!"

Lilly laughed, "You're somethin' else," She happily kissed Miley back.

"Why, thank you," Miley grinned mischievously.

Lilly went to her closet, where all her guns were stored, and after entering a combination on the lock, she pulled out her .25 DuO. She put it in her ankle holster. And then carefully pulled out her SIG-P210 and placed it in the holster opposite her GZ-57.

Miley was busy equipping herself with all the necessary bombs and utilities. Both girls finished readying themselves at approximately the same time.

"Ready?" Lilly asked with an excited smile.

Miley returned the smile and nodded. "Always,"

They both rushed out the door and got into the GT500. "Buckle up, Miles. We're gunna book it!"

Lilly started the engine and floored the gas pedal. They sped off and turned onto the street. As they were driving, Miley noticed tension coming from Lilly.

"Lils, what's wrong?" She reached over and wrapped her arm around Lilly's.

Lilly hesitated and then answer, "This whole mess is my fault…"

Miley sighed, "Oh, come on. Mikayla's always getting taken hostage. She's good at the whole "damsel in distress" thing."

"I know, I know," Lilly sighed as well. She slowed down to go a steady speed on street. "But I can't help thinking that it could've been you,"

"I've been taken hostage plenty of times," Miley reminded her, "It comes with the line of work our 'hobby' falls under. You always got me back, if you recall,"

Lilly smiled faintly, still unsure, "I know, but what if I can't get you back one day?"

Miley unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned towards Lilly, gently pressing her lips to Lilly's cheek. "Don't worry," She said softly, "I know you. You will,"

Lilly smiled more genuinely and sped the car up. "Okay," She glanced over at Miley and smirked. "And put your seatbelt on!"

They soon arrived at the police station, screeching to a halt in the parking lot. They got out and swiftly walked to the door and stepped inside.

"Can I help you?" A young, naive looking policewoman sat up from her desk, "Oh! Lilly!"

Lilly smirked, "Hello, Sarah. I'm here to see Detective Oaken,"

Sarah smiled happily and nodded, "I'll let him know you're here,"

"No need," Detective Oliver Oaken stepped out of his office, "I could recognize the purr of that GT500 screeching into the parking lot anywhere,"

"Hello, Oliver," Lilly's smirk grew as she saw him. "I'm here to pick your brain,"

Oliver sighed, suddenly looking tired, "I shoulda known. What is it this time?"

"This," Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out the ransom note she had found in their shop, "When Miley and I came back from the shooting range, our place was completely destroyed, and Mikayla was gone.

Oliver took the note and carefully read it. "Hmm… It looks like it's written in some sort of code,"

Lilly nodded, "Right. And I need you to look in your files and see who's used this sort of code before. Then, we can translate it and see what it is they want,"

"Well," Oliver sighed, handing the note back to Lilly, "I can already tell you who it's from,"

"Who?" Lilly's eyes widened.

Oliver hesitated, "Jake," He watched Lilly, scared of how she'd react, "Jake Ryan,"

"What?!" Lilly slammed her hands down on the table that stood in front of her, "I thought he was is jail! I got him in the slammer and collected the bounty myself!"

"It just happened two nights ago," Oliver sighed and massaged the bridge of him nose, "It appears he'd been planning a breakout for some time. He couldn't have planned it by himself, so there's got to be a lot of his boys involved,"

Lilly sighed, irritated, and stepped back. "So… what does this mean? Is he going to start his coke ring back up?"

Oliver seemed reluctant to say anything. "My guess, Lilly… is he's after you for shooting his hand off and putting him away,"

Miley, who had been standing quietly behind Lilly and listening, gasped and reached forward to take Lilly's arm. She was scared for her.

Lilly relaxed, and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I figured as much… So he did take Mikayla to get to me," In her head she was thanking her lucky stars that Miley hadn't been the one at the shop. If Jake had taken her, she would have been a lot worse off than Mikayla. He knew how important Miley was to Lilly and would have tortured her. Lilly shuddered at the thought of it.

Miley felt Lilly shudder and tightened her grasp on Lilly's arm. "Lilly, it's okay. Mikayla always hides her knifes with her. She's not completely defenseless,"

Lilly smiled, realizing Miley didn't understand what thought had upset her so much. "Okay, well, first thing's first. We figure out where to find them, and then we get Mikayla back,"

"Already got it," They heard the door open behind them, "I got all the information you'll need, but it's gunna cost ya!"

Lilly turned and saw Joannie Palumbo, their #1 informant. She was the best at getting information on all the going-ons in the Malibu underworld, and specialized in finding missing persons. Her prices were always high, but her work was first rate.

"Shoulda known you'd already be on their tail, Joannie," Lilly laughed, "You're always on top of anything that'll get you money,"

Joannie waved a manila file folder in the air. "Hey, you're my number one customer, Lilly. So, you gonna pay the price?"

"Like I have a choice?" Lilly raised her eyebrows, "You're information's always dead-on. I'd be running in circles trying to find them if I got the info from anyone else,"

Joannie leered proudly and handed Lilly the folder. "Good," Her eyes rested on Miley, who was pouting, and passively glaring at her while tightly clinging to Lilly's side defensively. "I had a feeling you'd feel that way. I'll expect my payment by the end of the month. Keep me on call if there's any more information you need,"

"Thanks, Palumbo," Lilly took the folder from her and opened it, reading it intently. After a silence passed, she cried out. "You gotta be kidding me!" Jackknife?! He was hired as Jake's transporter?!" She threw the file down on the table and groaned.

Jackknife and Lilly had crossed path's many times. Jackknife wasn't a criminal, per say; he was an even better driver than Lilly, and would transport anyone who paid him. He didn't take sides; he just did his job. He actually had pretty good morals. The only problem was that he and Lilly just always seemed to be on opposing sides.

"He always seems too show up in these kind of situations," Miley giggled.

"Ugh…" Lilly sighed and closed her eyes. After a small hesitation, she opened them and composed herself. "Alright, it says their hiding out at the pier until 2400 hours, when they'll make a break for the border… Of course, they want me to find them before that, so let's give 'em what they want, right Miles?" She turned and winked and Miley.

"Right!" Miley nodded excitedly. "Let's do it!"

They started heading towards the door. Oliver called out to them. "Wait, Lilly! You know now that we know about this, legally we have to get involved!"

Lilly turned her head and showed Oliver a grin. "I know. But by the time you get there, we'll already have Jake and this gang in cuffs, so be ready for me to collect the bounty!"

Before Oliver could respond, the girls were out the door and bolting into Lilly's car. Oliver listened as the engine revved and the tires squealed as they pealed out of the parking lot. Once the sound of the engine faded into the distance, Oliver flopped back into his chair and sighed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Well… knowing them, it'll be completely demolished by the time we get there,"

Sarah sat up in her seat, "Should I tell the boys to get ready to move out?"

After a long hesitation, Oliver sighed and sat up. "Wait about 30 minutes… Then tell them to move out,"

"Yes sir," Sarah nodded, smiling cheerfully. She turned to sit back at her desk.

"Dammit, Lilly," Oliver muttered to himself, "I sure hope you know what you're doing,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

"Now, be a good girl and wait here, my precious Cobra," Lilly sang as she wiped the windshield of her car with a handkerchief she had pulled out of her pocket. "Mama will be back before you know it!" She leaned over to kiss the top of the car, being careful not to leave any smudge marks.

"Uh, you do realized you're talking to your car, right?" Miley said this, knowing very well that it was far from the first time she had witnessed Lilly doing this. "And you know, if there's anyone you should be kissing, it should be me," She showed Lilly her most seductive smirk.

Lilly fought back the urge to give in to Miley's playful taunting. "Aw, put a sock in it. We have business to attend to," She stood up straight and put her hand on the handle of her .25 DuO. She casually pulled it out, making sure to be careful with how she handled it. She glanced around the pier warily. "Now, let's be careful… They could be anywhere,"

Immediately after she had said this, a bullet zipped between Miley and Lilly's faces and hit the passenger door of Lilly's Cobra.

"Hit the deck!" Lilly shouted. Miley nodded, and both girls jumped behind the car for protection.

A shower of gunfire followed, and the sound of bullets piercing through the side of the car surrounded them.

Lilly held her gun ready, gritting her teeth. "Those bastards! They're shooting up my car!" She was trying not to burst into tears.

Miley sighed and shook her head. She had seen Lilly's car wrecked more times than she could count, but she always reacted the same way. "Lilly, focus!" She reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry," Lilly grinned, a raging fire of fury burned in her eyes, "They're in for it now!"

"Don't go overboard. These guys are probably just the first string," Miley reached into her into her jacket pocket, "What do you think is the best way to take 'em out?"

Lilly hesitated, and strained her ears to hear. "Sound Like there's four of them, 350 yards, northwest,"

"Alright," Miley smiled and pulled one of her homemade grenades from her jacket. "Looks like this calls for a "Miley Special".

Lilly smiled back at her and nodded. "Take 'em out, Miles!"

Miley took several seconds to determine the strength of the wind, and then hurled the grenade northwest.

The gunfire stopped, and they heard a distant voice.

"What's that?" It sounded very unintelligent.

"Oh shit! It's a pineapple! Run!" What followed was the sound of frantic footsteps running away into the distance, and then a loud explosion flashed from where Miley had thrown it.

"Right on target, Miles! That's my girl!" Lilly laughed. "Come on, this is our chance!"

Lilly and Miley took off, out from behind the car and ran towards the pier. They ducked behind a pile of cargo that sat several yards away from the pier, where a Ford RS200 was parked. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Lilly peaked her head around the box she sat behind to get a better look.

"There's two armed men guarding the van with glocks," She whispered to Miley. "Jake must be holding Mikayla inside,"

Miley peaked around the edge of the cargo as well. "Well, the car looks familiar," She smiled, "Looks like it's Jackknife's after all,"

Lilly nodded, making sure to keep her gun raised and ready. "Yeah… I'm sure he's not too happy about taking a hostage,"

"So what's the plane?" Miley asked seductively as she reached to trace her fingers down between Lilly's thighs.

Lilly jumped as chills shot through her body. She had been caught off guard, (Miley was one of the only people who could succeed in doing that) and tried to suppress a pleasured moan. "M-Miley, th-this isn't the t-time for that!" She hissed.

Miley giggled, "I know, I just love getting you hot and bothered in a tense situation,"

"You are really, _really_, something else," Lilly sighed, as Miley continued to rub higher up Lilly's inner thigh. Lilly shuddered and threw her head back resting it against the cargo box. She panted softly, trying to keep her breath scarce as Miley's fingers rested between her legs, and then reached up to slip under the waist of Lilly's pants.

Just then, several bullets shot the cargo that sat stacked above them. The boxes began to tumble down towards them. Lilly's eyes widened and she shot up, causing Miley's hand to be yanked out of her pants. She acted quickly, hurling herself towards Miley and pulling them both out of the way and into the open.

"Miles, you okay?" She asked as the commotion died down. Miley groaned and nodded. When she opened her eyes, she looked shocked. "What? What is it..? Erk-?"

Lilly felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Alright, hands up, toss the weapons, and stand up nice and slow," Lilly tossed two of her guns, keeping the one in her ankle brace concealed. She raised her hands and glanced back. The man with the gun to her head was one of the men who had been guarding the car.

"Looks like we were stopped," Lilly said smiling.

The man scoffed, pressing the gun harder to her head, "Well Jake's no fool. After that explosion, he knew you'd be closing in," He glanced at Miley who was sitting very still. "You too, toots. Toss the weapons,"

Miley grimaced, and took all of her explosives out of her jacket, setting them down carefully at her side.

"Good, now botha you, stand up slowly," He instructed, then he turned his head, "Hey, Pete, come help me with these two,"

Lilly was surprised the man was foolish enough to take his eyes off her, but she saw her chance and took it. She thrust her leg forward, nailing the man in the legs, hard. She had aimed her blow carefully and knew she had succeeded when she heard the man's knee pop out of place loudly. He cried out in agony fell to the ground, cringing and reaching for his knee.

"Hey!" The second man called out as he ran towards Lilly. Lilly tried reach for her guns before he approached, but he got to them first and kicked them out of her grasp. He briskly brought the handle of his gun down on Lilly's head. A searing pain rattled through Lilly's skull, and for a moment she couldn't get her vision to focus.

"Now, stay down!" The man ordered as he pointed his gun at Lilly. He looked around, suddenly dumbfounded. "Wait a second, where's the other one?!" He questioned Lilly angrily when he noticed that Miley was gone.

Lilly simply smirked, as her vision cleared and she saw Miley standing behind the man, holding her tazer just inches away from his back. She watched the man lurch back in pain as all of his muscles tensed. Miley held the tazer to the man longer than necessary, glowering down at him with an unforgiving expression. When she brought it away, the man's gun dropped to the ground and he fell to his knees. Miley pushed him forward, and he fell flat on his face. She knelt down to Lilly and smiled sweetly.

"Lil, you okay?"

"Yeah," Lilly nodded, letting Miley help her stand, "Jeez, Miley, you kind of overdid it, don't ya think?"

Miley frowned, glaring back down at him. She took Lilly's arm in hers. "Not after what he did to you," She gave him a firm kick in the ribs. "No one does that to my Lilly,"

Lilly laughed and leaned down to kiss Miley's lips. Miley's anger was immediately forgotten, and she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, savoring the kiss. When they pulled away, Miley giggled happily. "You're welcome," She sang.

Lilly knelt down and picked up her guns, brushing them off lovingly. She stood back up and raised and eyebrow at Miley. "Um… just wondering… Where were you keeping that tazer, anyways?"

Miley smiled, "In my underwear,"

"Wow…" Lilly blinked, astonished, "Isn't that a little… rough?"

Miley pouted, "You should know more than anyone that I like it rough," She leaned to quickly kiss Lilly's cheek. "But don't worry. It doesn't get me anywhere _near_ to how excited you get me,"

Lilly blushed and cleared her throat. "W-well… y-yeah, let's get back to getting Mikayla,"

Miley giggled. She loved how cute Lilly was when she was embarrassed. "Right," She leaned down and picked up her own weaponry.

The rushed over to the car and stopped a few feet away. Lilly raised her CZ-75 and pointed it directly at the passenger's side. "Alright, Jake! We know you're in there! Keep your hands where I can see them and step out of the car!"

After a momentary silence, the passenger door opened, and Jake Ryan stepped out with his hands raised. He had a smug smirk on his face that made Lilly want to slap him across the face.

"Lilly Truscott," He leered, "So you've found me,"

Lilly scoffed, keeping her gun aimed for his head. "It wasn't hard. You leave a pretty obvious trail,"

"So it seems," Lilly was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the confidence in his voice.

"Miles, be cautious," Lilly whispered over her shoulder.

Jake continued. "I must say, I've been looking forwards to seeing you again," He lowered his hands, or rather, hand. In the place of his left hand was a prosthetic hook. "I've been meaning to pay you back for blasting my hand off with that shotgun of yours," He smiled maliciously.

"Jake, the pirate look is so passé," Lilly taunted cockily, "I would have thought you'd go for a more fashionable look,"

Jake moved to reach inside the car.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Hands where I can see 'em!"

He pulled out a suitcase and set it on the hood of the car. "Cool it, babe. I'm just showin' you something I think you'll enjoy,"

He popped the suitcase open, and then grasped the hook that was attached to his hand. He grunted and pulled it out roughly. Lilly watched in amazement as he set the hook in the suitcase, and then pulled out a long, thick blade of an Arabian Scimitar that he jammed into the place where the hook had been. "I got this just for you, Truscott," He looked up and smirked at her.

Lilly swallowed, somewhat nervously and tightened her grip on her gun. "Give it up, Jake. You're not going anywhere. Now give us Mikayla,"

Jake chuckled and swung the blade in a slicing motion, as if getting ready to use it. "Oh, yeah, the broad," He opened the car door again and uttered an order. The driver door opened and low and behold, Jackknife stepped out; he didn't seem very pleased. He went to the backseat and opened the door. He reached in and pulled Mikayla out. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. She was stripped down to her bra and panties and looked incredibly distressed.

Jackknife handled her gently and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, little lady. If this were up to me, we wouldn't have taken you hostage," He sighed and untied her hands, "But I'm just the transportation," He finished untying her hands and then started on her remove her mouth gag. When he finished, he released her and she ran over to Lilly.

"L-Lilly!" There were tears in her eyes as she hurled herself into Lilly's arms. "You came for me!"

Lilly felt Mikayla shake in her arms. "Miles, come take her from me,"

Miley went to Lilly's side and took Mikayla, Lilly then went back to aiming her gun at Jake, gritting her teeth in anger. "I swear to god, Jake, if you did anything to her-"

"Relax, babe," He was still smiling that smile, "You're the one I'm after. If I'm gonna to do anything, I'm gonna do it to you,"

Lilly shuddered, but made sure not to let her guard down.

"Or," Jake eyed Miley with a look Lilly really didn't like, "You're special little friend over there,"

"Touch her, and you die," Lilly warned through clench teeth. "And I am not exaggerating. Put your… hand… and weapon on the hood of the car! You're coming with me,"

Jackknife sighed glanced at Jake, as if waiting for him to cut to the chase.

"You think I'm going to obey everything you say, like a good little boy?" Jake laughed, "It's in your best interest that _you_ listen to _me_. Or at least in your friends interest,"

Lilly rested her finger on the trigger and narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

Behind Lilly, Mikayla began to swoon in Miley's arms. "M-Miley, I'm kinda feelin'…"

"What?" Miley grasped onto Mikayla to steady her.

Suddenly Mikayla began screaming and pushed Miley away. She huddled to her knees and curled into the fetal position. "G-Get away from me!" She shrieked as she swung her arms violently, as if something was trying to get her. Miley tried to calm her down but it only resulted in Mikayla's anxiety to worsen.

"Jake, you bastard! What did you give her?!" Lilly yelled.

Jake laughed again and held up a small test tube-like glass filled with a deep purple liquid. "Nothing but a little Salvia,"

"Don't play games!" Lilly warned, "Salvia is a legal substance! It wouldn't have this affect on her!"

"Oh this is a slightly different composition," Jake played teasingly with the test-tube in his fingers. "It's been liquidated and a few extra chemicals have been thrown in to enhance the hallucinations. When it was originally new to the streets, more often than not, the hallucinations were so real and intensely terrifying that it resulted in death for many users. Whether they put their own life to an end or simply went into cardiac arrest from being so terrified,"

Lilly gritted her teeth and glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"One more thing," Jake concluded, "Because of the mixing of chemicals, the effects seemed to extend the time in which the hallucinations were effective. The military almost looked into using it as a way to torture enemies. Unfortunately, that fell through and now, here we are. People pay a lot of money to get their hands on these. Mostly underground mafia's, but there are some curious buyers on the street; the poor fools,"

"Jake, quit dickin' us around! There's an antidote, right?!" Lilly lowered her gun slightly, "What do you want in exchange for it?"

Jake smiled, "I'm glad we have an understanding," He lifted a green vial from his coat pocket, "Throw your guns out, babe. All of them; including the one in your ankle holster,"

Lilly glowered at Jake and hesitated for several second. The sound of Mikayla's continued screaming finally convinced her to do as he said. "I'll do what you say, but how do I know that's the actual antidote?"

"It is," Jackknife interjected, "I'll make sure he follows through with his side of the bargain. I don't transport for thugs who break their word," He seemed very irked by the situation Jake had created.

Lilly nodded, feeling grateful that Jackknife had been the one that had been hired. "Alright, Jake… What do you want?"

Jake smirked, and handed Jackknife the green vial. "You, Lilly Truscott," He hissed with a homicidal smile on his face. "I want you!"

He swiftly charged towards Lilly and firmly grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to the ground. He hooked he clothing with the blade on his arm, and sliced the upper part of her shirt off, exposing her brassiere.

"Rockin' bod, babe," Jake hissed.

Miley was seething in rage, but knew if she were to do anything, it'd have to be carefully planned out.

Jake took a step another towards Lilly, his blade raised and ready. He was still smiling his malicious smile.


End file.
